Modify and combine sorbent techniques already developed by this group for the regeneration of hemodialysate. Develop a peritoneal dialysate regeneration system which will be combined with the techniques of chronic ambulatory peritoneal dialysis with the eventual goal of a wearable peritoneal dialysis unit with a low risk of peritonitis. The major emphasis is on SRUF (sorbent regenerated ultrafiltration), i.e., the use of a REDY sorbent system form of zirconium phosphate (ZP) to regenerate blood plasma ultrafiltrate. Using animal studies, perfect the technology and safety of the device, then undertake human studies using a crossover method that includes controls. Measure virtually all parameters that have ever been defined in any study relating to the management of end stage renal disease as far as determination of adequacy is concerned.